helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of Hearts
Queen of Hearts is a girl group under Hello! Project Fantasy. All the current members are currently in Fantasy Kenshuusei and Hello!Project DIVAS. and are working their way towards a major debut. Members History The unit was announced on August 11th, 2015 with 5 members, Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka, and Hirose Shino, it was announced as one of the four "Card" Units. They'll release their first indie single sometime in 2016. On the very same day their member fruits were revealed as well. On January 5, 2016, the group released their first indie single titled Tachiagaru! / 1-2-3-4 Shissaku No Kiken, it sold a total of 332 copies. On April 19, 2016, the group released their second indie single titled POSSABLE 4 U / Fruit Fest, it sold a total of 1,029 copies sold. On April 25, 2016, Hello!Project DIVAS. member Adachi Haruki was added to the group. On August 30, 2016, the group released their third indie single titled I May Fall / Shikashi, Kore ga Sukide wa Arimasen, it sold a total 267 copies sold. On September 5, 2016, it was announced that the group will be adding six more girls to the group on, one on November 12, and the rest on December 24th, once those members are added it will then be discussed if the the group will go into a major debut. On November 12, 2016, Adachi Haruki was announced to be Co Sub-Admiral. On December 20, 2016, they added five new members, Cho Solsun, Ono Erika, Wada Maiko, Stacy to the group. The also fixed the member page to fit there members in their correct ages. On December 22, 2016, it was announced that the group will be having their major debut in February 2017. On July 7, 2017, it was announced that Ono Erika won't be participating in the August/September promotions due to body pains. Ono Erika was ordered to rest until October. Discography Indies Singles Major Singles ;Covers *2015 The Power *2015 Morning Coffee *2015 Love Take It All *2016 Ima Koko Kara ;Original Songs *All the Original songs were shown on Hello! Project Fantasy Station, it is currently unknown if they will be one day singles or not *2015.09.10 Koko De, Watashi No Kokoro Wa Shozoku (ここで、私の心は所属: Where my heart belongs) *2015.09.10 Noru Ka Sorimasu Ka (のるかそりますか: All or nothing) *2015.10.10 Watashi Wa Anata Ga Doko Ni Iku, Kore Made Ikimasu Yo (私はあなたがどこに行く、これまで行きますよ: I'll go wherever you go) *2015.12.13 Hato no Gurandokuin (ハートのグランドクイーン: Grand Queen of Hearts) *2016.01.01 Highlight *2016.03.04 Grand Concerts ;Mini Concerts #- 2015.12.10 Heart GARDEN 1st Mini Tour! 7 Stop MADNESS!! #- 2016.07.19 Heart GARDEN 2nd Mini Tour! 24 Stop MADNESS!! Trivia *It is unknown if more members will be added or not, it was said if they cant complete their quest by the end of 2016, they might have a line-up change. *Lucy Park is the only member to not have been born in Korea or Japan, she was born in Boston USA. And is the only member to speak English. *Hirose Shino is the younger sister to Hirose Hikaru and Hirose Ken, and current Fantasy Kenshuusei member Hirose Mako. *They are described as having a bubblegum pop soft, but are also said to be a balled unit. *Tsunku choose the members and said "When I was choosing the members it was very hard for me, I wanted this group to be unique among the Fantasy Groups. Their brother group Ace of Spades are already having their major debut, that is something I want this unit to have as well. They as a group are not ready for such a thing right now, it is better if they stay as an indie unit to master their skills as idols right now. So please support them." *It was hinted that the line-up may change. Category:2015 Debuts Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Category:5 member line up